Li Qiye/Items/Pets and Plants
Currently Owned 'Myriad Heavenly Cauldron' * The Myriad Heavenly Cauldron is a heavenly cauldron that Dark Crow and Alchemy God nurtured with an unimaginable amount of resources until it escaped. * Dark Crow searched for it for millions of years, but failed. * Only in the Current Era, during his trip to the Evil Infested Ridge, did he manage to regain it. 'Evil Typha Seed' * Li Qiye found it in the Evil Infested Ridge. * Years later he fused the Seed with the Bloodsoul Worm. * It devoured the Sea of Lightning from Allpine Treefather's tribulation. * After Li Qiye defeated the Soaring Immortal Sect, he planted the seed there. It absorbed all the energy inside, transforming into the Thunderblood Tree while turning the territory into ashes in the process. 'Yin Yang King Sungrass' * Li Qiye caught it at the bottom of the Yin Yang Pond. 'Immortal Injury Peony' * It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. 'Silkworm Dragon Soulgrass' * It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. 'Ancestor Ginseng' * It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. 'Piece of Mud' * It is one of the things that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * It turned into a medicinal field and Li Qiye placed the field inside his Fate Palace. 'Alchemy Fowl' * Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction. 'Yang Vine' * A very rare immortal vine with a gourd growing on it, which Li Qiye obtained in the Heavenhoof Ravine. * It contains a terrible refined green Puresun Flame within. * After using its flame to refine the Cleansing Temporal Crystal water the vine purified the gourd towards maturity, making it drop down. 'Reincarnation Nine-Leaves' * One leaf can allow someone to reincarnate once with a success rate of around twenty percent. * Li Qiye caught it inside the Divine Tree Ridge. 'First Yang Gourd' * Li Qiye expended great effort and a lot of amazing liquids for this gourd. Under the property of the water from the Cleansing Temporal Crystal, the gourd lost all of its impurities, making them flow outside, crimson like gold slags left behind after a gold-smelting process. * After maturing lightning rushed from the gourd and turned into two wings, an immense heartbeat resounded and it emitted thunderous noises that are long lasting and powerful. It contains an expanse of primordial chaos, ready to turn into a new world. * It wanted to fly away but was caught by Li Qiye. 'Three Immortals Tree' * Li Qiye found the main body of the tree in an archaic underground room in Ivory Gap and persuaded it to follow him by revealing the item inside the Wooden Box from the old man from Arrogance Enterprise. * Li Qiye healed it by obtaining its lost part in Longevity Valley in exchange for the Myriad Flame, such that both parts could fuse together. Previously Owned 'Cassia Lotus Tree' * The Cassia Lotus Tree was born from the Six Dao Lotus. After the battle with the Evil Typha Tree that year, the Six Dao Lotus Tree lost its Primordial Foundation and was on the brink of death. Li Qiye and Immortal Emperor Xue Xi moved it into the Moon Cassia Tree, and they used a heavenly method to keep it alive. * Li Qiye used ashes from its white jade branches - the lotus bones - refined with Tu Bu Yu's green true flame using the God of War Formula and the tree's holy water to fight the Evil Typha Tree. 'Min Ren's Peach Tree' * A peach tree planted in front of Min Ren's home in Eastern Hundred Cities’ territory. * Min Ren opened this peach tree’s mind to grant it sentience. He used to preach the scriptures to the tree hoping that, one day, it will be able to be reborn again out of its grand dao. * Li Qiye gently stroked the old peach tree, after which the dispersed flashing light below was absorbed by its root. The peach tree gave birth to young branches as if it was a dried tree meeting the coming of spring and once again exuded signs of life. 'Little Silly's Dao Bone' * Captured by Li Qiye from an Ancestral Earth, Little Silly was innately special and could even be considered supremely peerless. * Li Qiye entrusted it to Immortal Emperor Min Ren to take care of it in the west of the Evil Infested Ridge, where it was unexpectedly killed. * Li Qiye finds its Dao bone and resolves to try and resurrect it. He nourishes it with worldy essence in his Fate Palace before leaving it in the White Tiger Vein to absorb the World Essence there and hopefully be reborn a hundred thousand years later. 'World Tree's three Golden Leaves' Li Qiye used the Karmic Flame Scissors to cut it from the World Tree. # He used one leaf to heal the Realm God. # He used the second leaf to revive the trunk of the Ghost Ancestral Tree. # He traded the last leaf with Coffin-Tapping Imp for the Purple Coffin. 'Golden Willow Crest' * Li Qiye obtained it from the Golden Divine Willow at the bottom of the Yin Yang Pond. * He gave it to Lu Baiqiu. 'Heavenly Jade Cicada' * A legendary creature that lives in one of the six Ancestral Earths. * Its cocoon is kept in a coffin made of Blue Heart Jade, which is required for it to hatches. * Li Qiye obtained it from the Coffin-Tapping Imp in exchange for a story about Gong Yang and the Immortal Demon Grotto. * He gave it to Qiurong Wanxue. 'Night Sea's Turtle' * Li Qiye caught it while fishing for Yang Nightfish. * He used it to obtain the Death Scipture from Prime Ominous Grave's Secret Realm and released it as a reward. 'Ghost Devourer' * Li Qiye commanded it to follow through a portal to chase after the dark existence's divine intent. 'Ghost Ancestral Tree' * Li Qiye revived it, but let go of it. It reached Necropolis, where it took root at the Ancestral Flow. 'Bloodsoul Worm' * Li Qiye took it out from Alchemy Fowl's stomach. * He used the Lamp to supress it and then fused it with the Evil Typha Seed. '"600 years" Longevity Fruit' * It was one of the many King Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * He gave this Longevity Fruit to the Golem Square to exchange it for the treasures in the auction. He exchanged it for the Little Wooden Horse. 'Giant Bamboo' * Dark Crow brought the seedling of this bamboo tree from one of the Ominous Grounds. * Years later Yan'er established her country and built the capital under this bamboo tree. * It will continue to exist and grow stronger, as long as it chooses not to gain sentience and cultivate. 'Giant Bamboo Country's Immortal Nectar' * Li Qiye obtained a bottle of dew dripping down from an old root of the tree. * He gave it to Madam Zi Yan. 'Imperial Draco-Bull' * It had the bloodline of a True Dragon flowing through its veins. * Li Qiye's favorite mount to enter burial grounds or ancestral earths. * Li Qiye left it in the Stone Medicine World as the second Divine Guardian of the Giant Bamboo Country. '"800 years" Longevity Fruit' * It is one of the many King Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Li Qiye gave it to Tie Yi. 'Phoenix' * Li Qiye was able to revive its body from a beating heart preserved at the Alchemy Kingdom. * He released it so that it has a chance of true rebirth. 'Seed from the Timesource Vine' * Li Qiye took it out from Alchemy Fowl's stomach. * Li Qiye used it to reach the pond in the Drystone Courtyard. 'Five Immortal Phoenix Ginseng's five roots' Five Immortal Phoenix Ginseng gave five of its oldest roots to Li Qiye under a threat of being killed: # Li Qiye gifted one to Lan Yunzhu. # # # Li Qiye used one to support himself and Immortal Medicines during his travel in the Drystone Courtyard. # Li Qiye gave the last root to Immortal Medicines and Alchemy Fowl as a reward for their help in saving the Myriad Age Tree. 'Dracofruit' * Li Qiye obtained it after watering the Dracotree with moonlight. * He used it to open the Gate of the Golden Dragon and Immortal Tiger in the Hidden-dragon Mountains, leading to the void space with the Vast Sea, where the two existences are imprisoned. 'Archdevil Armored Shark' * Li Qiye caught it near the Bottomless Trench. * He forced it to pull the Seacrossing Shuttle. 'Ancestral Whale' * Li Qiye gave this whale to Immortal Emperor Wu Gou when it was still an infant. * It has the bloodline of a Kun. However, when it was young, it’s life essence was very weak and needed to transform over and over again. 'Heavenvine Calabash' * The single fruit of the Ancestral Vine from the Heavenvine Citadel. * Li Qiye used it to replenish the life of the Peacock Tree. 'Soldier Tree' *It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. *It volunteered to stay behind and protect the Treecorpse Infant as it insists that is its purpose. 'Reincarnation Heavenly Soulvine' * It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * It volunteered to stay behind and protect the Treecorpse Infant since it felt further progress would be difficult. 'Treecorpse Infant' * A new life, brought to this world by Li Qiye. * He declared to be responsible for it and will be its supervisor. 'Myriad Age Tree' * Li Qiye obtained it in the Machine World and transplanted it into the alchemy field inside of one of his Fate Palaces. * He gave it to Bu Lianxiang before his departure to the Tenth World. 'Calamity God's Carapace' * He found it on the battle field in the Immortal Demon Grotto and lamented the fall of the Calamity God. * He passed it to Niu Fen. 'Myriad Star Egg' * Gu Tieshou found a mysterious tablet in the Ancient Triangular School. Li Qiye recognized the symbols on it and decided to take it away. * Later on in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground the tablet transformed into egg after absorbing the lake of Myriad Star Water. *During his journey to the Tree Immortals World, the egg was interested in an unknown entity and leaves.